


And An Angel Fell From The Sky

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bondage, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-05
Updated: 2004-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero is left in a vulnerable position and he thinks about the 'unusual' circumstances that led him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And An Angel Fell From The Sky

So it's safe to assume that you are wondering why I am in this situation? Why is the legendary Heero Yuy tied to a bed with silk ribbons and merely lying there awaiting his fate? That is a long story but since it seems that I'm not going anywhere any time soon, this may be a good way to make this time productive. 

It all started a few days ago. Trowa and Duo left on a Preventer mission and Quatre and I were left at home. Quatre and I had shared time alone before and we are pretty comfortable with each other. Over the years I allowed myself to have friends and he became one of my closest. I mean, he is such pure soul, naïve, well behaved, polite and innocent, isn't he? Wrong! Oh no! Quatre Raberba Winner is just a clever son of a bitch! He looks at you with those puppy blue eyes and a face that says 'I'm a lost boy, can you help me?' and he has got you just where he wants you. I'm living proof of it! But I'm getting ahead so let me go back. As I was saying, Duo and Trowa left so that meant that Quatre and I would have the place all to our selves, since Wufei is living with Sally. 

I think I should have known that it was too much of a coincidence that Quatre suddenly got so much time off the week just before Duo's birthday. Quatre is always so busy with his work. He is normally busy with everything; when he is not at work at WEI, he is at the phone talking through deals with other businessmen, helping Une with an investigation or talking with Relena about politics. However, he still finds the time to visit Wufei frequently, play with Duo, help me get my hands in any new equipment I may need and spend quality time with Trowa. I'm not stupid; I know what those two do with their time on a daily basis, that's why we agreed to get rooms on opposite sides of the house. That, and the fact that Duo can be very vocal when he wants to.  

As I was saying, Quatre got a few days off work. He said that they were doing some construction work on the main building and that since he didn't have very important things to do, he would be working from home. That meant that each morning a messenger would stop by the house with a box full of paper work; Quatre would look at it during the day, sign a few things and make a few phone calls. At five o'clock, the same messenger would come and get the box to his secretary or who ever was in charge of the paperwork. It was then that I discovered that Quatre is just as restless as Duo. You can't tell by looking at him, but Quatre always has something important on his mind. He needs to be doing something every minute of the day, that's how he spends his energy.  He can't just sit and relax; he gets bored if he does that, and trust me, bored Quatre is a very dangerous thing.  

It all started last night. Quatre and I had just dinner and we were sitting in front of the TV watching a very bad documentary about whales. It started very slowly. First he pretended to be interested and even made a few comments about the images or the uninteresting things whales. Then he ran out of comments and began to move his leg, then his fingers, his hands, his head This is the first symptom of "Unavoidable Boredom Syndrome" or UBS. This mental state was discovered by a young soldier in the year A.C. 195. After observing the subject Duo Maxwell for long periods of time, the soldier could anticipate when the UBS was going to take place.  The repeated movement of different parts of the body and the sensation of discomfort always preceded the phenomenon. The UBS could be caused by many factors, but it couldn't be predicted until after the symptoms had begun. After the UBS has taken over, the behavior of any subject could only be determined by observing them. When the soldier had finished categorizing the symptoms and even some possible treatments, he discovered that the UBS was present on every person he met and not only in the original subject. Later the soldier admitted to himself that he found the UBS in Duo Maxwell because he was already observing him. His studies left him with an unexpected consequence, the soldier fell in love with Duo Maxwell. Do you still have to ask who this soldier is?  

Anyway, after dealing with Duo for so long I can recognize UBS coming a mile away. With Duo it is easy, I know what he does when he is under the influence of the syndrome and know how to deal with it. However, that was the first time I'd seen Quatre like that and, frankly, the possibilities of what may happen scared me. I'm not blind; I've lived with the Arabian for five years, I know him like a brother and Trowa has warned me that he can be as wicked as he looks innocent. Yes, I knew all that but nothing could prepare me for what was going to happen. 

"This is boring," Quatre said as he turned around to look at me. He was wearing his 'I'm five and I want a candy' face when he crossed his arms around his chest, pouted and finished his sentence, "and I'm lonely!" Of course you are thinking that there is nothing wrong with this sentence; that it is perfectly understandable that Quatre misses Trowa after being apart for so long. However, you didn't see the lust in Quatre's eyes or the sensual way he used his tongue to lick his lips or the hand that kept moving around his belly button.   

Needless to say that was like seeing Tweety merrily eat some Silvester stew. During the years I have tried to be more vocal in my responses but at this all I could muster was very weird "Hn?" 

"Don't tell me you're not?" he asked, still looking at me with the same expression in his face. "Trowa and Duo have been gone for a week and I've had so much free time. Those whales did nothing to distract me, in fact I think they may be doing the exact opposite." I blinked. I know, really smart but put yourself in my situation, this is Quatre Winner we are talking about! Don't tell me you don't see the subtext in all of this?  I don't live under the illusion that Quatre is a cute and innocent child but I never expected this! Duo is blunt about his needs but he doesn't look so sinfully innocent when he talks or rather doesn't talk about them. I don't understand how Trowa handles this. He never told me Quatre was such a tease  no wait he did! Of course he did, I'd just been blinded by the big blue-green eyes and long lashes to see the truth. All those warnings about the innocent look, Trowa's complains about still buying the sweet façade sometimes when he should know better, that strange half smile that always appears in his mouth when someone mentions how his partner is discrete and calm. The signs had been all in front of me, flashing with fluorescent lights but the bright blond hair and sweet voice had been enough to obscure them.  

Quatre didn't wait for a reply but got up from the couch and headed for the stairs. I sat there, frozen, looking at the stairs, until the blond finally returned.  

"If we can't be with our lovers we might as well entertain ourselves," he said. I must confess that my dirty mind had me thinking about things, involving a certain blond, myself and a lot of lube. I quickly shoved that thought away. I would never do anything like that unless Duo and Trowa want to play too. "I have some new porn I haven't seen and they say it's really good," Quatre concluded. 

"Who says?" I asked ignoring the part of me that was still coping with the idea that Quatre watches porn. 

"They," he answered with an enigmatic tone that said that that was all I was getting out of him. Quatre is very determined; when he doesn't want to say something there is no force in the universe that would make him talk. I think that if OZ had tried to get some information out of him they would have been very disappointed with his lack of cooperation. 

While I was having my little mental debate, Quatre was busy putting the disc on and accommodating himself back at the couch ready to watch it. "I don't care much for porn," he said, before pushing the play button, "but sometimes it is fun to watch; it can even give you some ideas"  

I didn't have time to reply because the screen was suddenly filled with the image of a naked man sitting in a couch looking in front of him. He was already aroused and with a happy smile on his face. "Good," said Quatre. "No boring improbable get together thing." 

I decided not to comment on that and continued watching the video. The camera suddenly focused on a very beautiful naked woman standing in a balcony in front of the rail. Her hands were grabbing the handrail and she was looking down at the man from before. "I was hoping this wasn't hetero," said Quatre still looking at the screen, "but it sure beats the whales." 

Cheesy music filled the living room while on the screen the man below was touching himself as he looked up at the woman who was doing the same thing. After a few minutes, the music suddenly stopped and the woman released the handrail, jumped from the balcony and landed perfectly on the man's lap, her face just a few inches away from him. "Wow," said Quatre, who kept staring at the screen with his eyes wide open. "That may be useful some time." 

"That only works in porn movies, Quatre. It can't be done by real people." I said. Of course the lady in the film had done a good job. She was tied with strings that could be clearly seen and that helped her in her stunt. Real people couldn't fly that way. 

"It does not," said Quatre, finally tuning to look at me. "I think it is possible." 

"Yeah right. Maybe for Trowa but he is an acrobat." Quatre remained silent for a moment. I could tell that he was thinking, that the strategist in him was taking over. I just had no idea that his plans ran much deeper.  

"I think I could do it," he finally said. I snickered and looked at him from head to toe. "Keep dreaming, Quatre," I said.  

"Oh, so you don't believe me?" he asked as he stood up in front of me, his eyes never leaving mine. 

"It is not something easily done but since you used to be a Gundam pilot I'll admit, that after some training you may be able to do it." 

"You don't think I can do it right now?" 

"I'm willing to bet on it." I said, still snickering. 

 "You are on, Yuy!" he said, in a voice I had heard him use when he was on the phone closing deals. It was a voice that said he was ready for business and that he would get what he wanted.  "State the terms." 

'Oh this is going to be fun' I thought as I met his stare. "For you to win this bet you'll have to jump from the rail of the second floor to the sofa positioned below it. I will be sitting there and you will have to land on my lap without making me lose my balance and, of course, without hitting me. Since you said that you could do what the woman on the video did," I said, snickering a little more, "You'll also have to be naked." I stopped and looked at him, searching for some hesitation. I didn't find it. Quatre was looking at me with the same determined face.  

"Anything else?" he asked.  

"Yes, I won't be responsible for any damage you may inflict on yourself and I won't explain to Trowa why his boyfriend has a broken bone and can perform other activities after he returns." 

"Agreed," said Quatre, in a firm tone of voice. "What are the stakes?"   

"Since I stated the terms," I said, "it is only fair that you decide the stakes." 

"Of course. Money can't be it because we both know that that isn't much of a bet for me. Let's try something more conventional. If I win you should act as my slave for the next two days." 

"And if I win?" 

"I would be your slave," he said still looking at me with seriousness in his eyes. "Do we have an agreement?" 

This is the moment when I fucked up. I keep seeing myself nodding and every time I remember I wish I could shoot the stupid me and tell Quatre that he had another thing coming if he thought I would agree to that. Unfortunately I was blinded by the non existent angelic Quatre and I stupidly agreed. My mind wasn't working correctly. I'm a trained soldier, I was supposed to notice the tactician speaking, the way Quatre manipulated everything, the calculating eyes behind the innocent façade. But no! I was too busy thinking what I would do with a willing, beautiful billionaire at my service. It was a tacit agreement between the two of us that we wouldn't do anything that our lovers would dislike, but that still left many options open and I was eager to explore them.  

Before I knew what happened I had moved the furniture, so it looked like what we had seen on the video, and I was seated in the middle of the couch, looking up and waiting for Quatre to appear. The blond was true to his word and he soon emerged from his room wearing absolutely nothing.  

Now let's get something clear first. I love Duo more than anything in the world, but we both know that the world is filled with beautiful people and that contemplating them is not a sin. Neither is wishing that Trowa could get his boyfriend to wear clothes that didn't hide his figure the way they do. Yes, Quatre is, was, a soldier. Yes, to be a Gundam pilot he had to have some training. Yes, to pilot a giant mobile suit he needs to be strong. To be strong he needed to train his muscles. I knew all of this but it never occurred to me that beneath those expensive vests and shirts Quatre was hiding that gorgeous body. As soon as I get out of these restraints I will talk to Trowa about giving Quatre some new clothes as his birthday present. That kind of body is meant to be shared, not hidden behind the gray suits he wears everyday to work.  

If Quatre noticed my open mouth he didn't say a thing. He simply climbed to the other side of the hand rail and looked down at me. "Don't move a muscle," he said and then jumped. 

I guess you already know the outcome of this. Why else would I be tied to a bed? Yes, Quatre managed to land perfectly on top of me and his face was also a few inches away from mine. His eyes met mine, ignoring completely the death glare I was giving him.  

"Omae o Korosu," I said. Why, do you ask? Because I could think of anything better to say and there was no way I was going to accept my fate quietly. 

I don't know what I was expecting to happen but it sure wasn't Quatre giving me a twisted smile I had never seen before and saying in a commanding voice I only heard him use in battle, "Omae o korosu, master." I was stunned. Who would have known that Quatre had that in him? Anyone who wasn't blinded by the illusion of a halo on his head and wings on his back! I wish I could have looked past it before. I mean, he is one of the richest men alive, he controls an empire, commanded the most feared terrorists in the war and has forty large men who serve him faithfully and follow every word he says. I was speechless.  

"I will forgive you this time since you were obviously shocked," he said as he got off me and stood in front of the couch. "But from now on you will ask permission before speaking and will call me master, is that understood?" I nodded at him. I didn't trust my power of speech then.   

"You will also answer me with words, not gestures." If you had told me before that it was possible to be that commanding and still have no clothes on I would have told you that you were mistaken but Quatre Winner is full of surprises.  

"Yes, master," I said as soon as I found my voice. I was glad it didn't take long.  

"Wonderful, now please go upstairs and get my clothes." 

"Yes, master." I replied and started heading for the stairs.  

"And Heero," he said after a moment. "Lose yours." 

So that is the story of how Quatre Winner managed to tame Heero Yuy. We are both honorable men and there was no way I was going to break my word. I know that if he were the one to lose he would submit too. Of course I'm forgetting that this was just a clever trap to get my boyfriend a birthday present. Quatre had fun with that too. He made me cook, wash the clothes, dress and undress him, bathe him, wash Duo's motorcycle and massage his back while he read all the paper work sent by the office.  

The last steps of Quatre's master plan were taken a few hours ago. We had just finished eating dinner and declared the first day of my slavery over. I was washing the dishes when Quatre came into the kitchen and told me to follow him. He guided me into Duo's and my room and told me to lie in bed. I said "Yes, master," and did as I was told. I was surprised to see him get some ribbons out of a box and start tying my limbs to the corners of the bed. Needless to say I was still naked.  

"I'm going to tell you a story, Heero," he said as he worked on the knots. "Once upon a time there was this little boy who was cursed with childish and innocent looks. When he was little, the other kids his age use to beat him up, because he was always so polite and he didn't want to fight back, until one day the little kid got tired of it and beat the crap out of the other kids. They never bullied him again. This kid grew up to be a Gundam pilot and found that his curse could also be a gift. The enemy always underestimated him, which proved to be a very useful strategic advantage. In the war this kid made four very special friends, one of whom became his boyfriend. Another one of his friends didn't have a birthday so the kid gave one to him. Since then that birthday has been a very special event and the kid would do anything to make his friend happy on this date, even use his gift to trick his friend's boyfriend so he could give him as a present." Quatre stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked me in the eyes. "Heero, do you know what date it is?" I had been so preoccupied with my new position as my friend's servant that I had lost track of time. How could I forget their birthday like that? 

"Happy birthday, master," I finally said, looking at Quatre with a sincere expression. 

"Thanks, Heero," he replied. "I'm sorry I had to do this but I think you will enjoy it as much as Duo. Since you have been so good I will let you ask me one question," said the blond, giving me one of his sincere smiles. It wasn't wicked or overly innocent, it was real.  

"How did you do that?" I mustered looking at my friend. "Master," I added after a while. 

"I suppose you are referring to my little acrobatic act?" he asked but didn't wait for a reply.   "I first watched that tape when I was fourteen. I always wondered if what that woman did could be done, so one day I tried it. I almost broke my ankle. After that I decided that I needed to make a strategy before I attempted something like that again. I figured it out and by the third time I was already an expert." Quatre smiled wickedly again. "How did you think I managed to get Trowa to come with me to that 'political retreat weekend' a year ago? Relena and I weren't about to bore ourselves to death alone. When she said that she had convinced Dorothy to go with her I knew I had to do something." That explained so much. I remember Trowa clearly stating that he would rather be blown up in space again than go to a weekend that only promised boring meetings and fake smiles. I always wonder why he changed his mind so suddenly. Now I know. Ignorance is bliss.  

"Well Heero," continued Quatre, "we are running out of time so I'll give you your final instructions. You are a present and you are to behave as such. Duo will come here soon, you have to wait for him and make him happy." Quatre smiled evilly. "I trust you won't have any trouble with that. After this night is over you will have paid your debt to me, but I ask you as a friend to keep the events of the last day between us. I may want to use the same trick again. I left two tickets on the table for that pre-colony rock concert Duo wanted to go to and after that you have reservations to 'Hatsuhana', I know how much you like that restaurant. I command you to accept my gifts and to have a good time." Quatre gave me one more real smile before he blindfolded me. He may be a clever and really perverted son of a bitch but he is a damn good friend! 

It took me a second to reconsider that thought. That's when I felt the unidentified sticky substance being put all over my body. He was done quickly and then left the room after saying goodnight. So now here I am, a present ready to be played with, just waiting for my fate.  

I hear the door opening and I have no doubt that Shinigami has come for my soul, no, scratch that, judging by the scream of joy I hear from him, I don't think he is very interested in my soul right now. I want to say something to my boyfriend, I want to hug him and kiss him but I can't. For now I'm just a present and I can only wait to be opened. 

"Praise the Lord and Quatre Winner's perverted imagination!" I hear my boyfriend scream. Yes, Duo Maxwell is home and he is already happy. I wonder what he got for Quatre this year?    

Oh my, poor Trowa.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the sequel: [Happy Birthday to Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/126914).


End file.
